A Friend's Promise
by cublove123
Summary: John inherits a pair of kids while living with Sherlock. How is Sherlock going to handle have kids running around his flat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. All rights go to Steven Moffat and BBC. **

**Authors Note: This is a prologue. This is John before Sherlock and the war. The character Matt is only in this chapter. You can assume that after this chapter, John went to the war and moved out and stopped being friends. I hope you like this chapter. It doesn't really have anything to do with the plot, but it doesn't need to be done to understand a couple of things. I'm sorry the ending is really bad and a little rushed. Please review. I like feedback. Enjoy! **

John Watson prepared himself for a night he would never forget. Tonight was the last night he would ever spend with his closest friend, Tom. John walked into the pub where they had first met. It was in the middle of London, usually very busy, but tonight there was hardly anyone in. It was almost like the whole city knew that this was a different night.

John sat down in the same table he sat in the night they met. He thought of the first time he saw Tom. He was younger than. He was single, No kids, looked as though he didn't have a care in the world. He thought of the night they came down after Tom's wife died. He was so broken. He looked so empty, like a part of him was missing. John, this night, looked exactly the same.

A light flashed in front of his eyes. A cab parked in front of the pub. John saw his flat mate, Matt, run to the other side of the door. Matt reached out and helped another man out. The other man carried a cane and looked deathly ill. John knew who it was. It broke his heart to see Tom like this. He looked as if all the light had been drained out of him. He limped over to the door and asked Matt for help. He looked slightly embarrassed to ask for it though. Tom limped over to John, who stood up to help him. John grabbed Tom's arm and helped him over to the table.

"You look awful. Sit down, you stupid idiot. We did have to come here. We could have gone somewhere else." John said as he helped him sit down. As Tom sat he gave out the most painful groan that any one has ever heard as he sat down.

"No, no it's fine I wanted to come here. It's where we meet. Seems fit, you know. To meet here the first and the… Well we want this to be happy, don't we?" Tom said with his normal smile. But there was something different about this smile. Under that smile, Tom was frowning. He knew what was going to happen. He was sad and scared. John could see that. Even Matt could. Even though Matt hadn't known him as long as John, He could read Tom like a book. He was his best friend.

"Ya, a happy ending." John said, patting Tom lightly on the back. The three of them laughed and talked for hours. It was like old times. They all had forgotten about what was to happen to Tom. For the first time since Tom had given the new, they were all happy. But their happiness was short lived. Tom started to cough.

"Mind if I step outside a minute. I need some fresh air." Tom asked as he slowly got up and limped his way to the door. John and Matt looked at each other with the same concerning look.

"I'll go with you." Matt said trying to offer help, knowing something was wrong. John looked out the window to find Tom coughing uncontrollably.

"John come out here quickly." Matt said as he busted through the door. John jumped up and ran quickly.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe" Tom said gasped out, as he lay on the floor shaking. "John get help."

"Someone call 911!" John screamed.

"Ya I got." A man said of which none of them had ever seen.

"Thank you" Matt said, shaking the man's hand.

"John, Matt, everything is blurry" Tom said sounding so lost.

"We're here, Tom. We're getting help" Matt said as both he and John kneeled down next to Tom. "You're going to be fine." They both knew he was lying. We both knew this was it. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Matt. John. Are you going to leave me?" Tom asked. His eyes stared into nothing. He couldn't see anything. He reached out to find one of his friend's hands.

"Never" John said grabbing Tom's hand. He held on to it just staring at his friend shaking and twitching on the floor. Tom gasped out for air. He was fighting so hard for an unwinnable war with himself. John felt himself starting to cry. But he didn't care. He pulled up Tom's hand and kissed it.

"Guys, you were the best friends I could have had. Please make sure my kid end up in a safe place." Tom said panting hard.

"Of course" John answered. Suddenly Tom's panting stopped. He stopped twitching and shaking. Both, John and Matt froze in terror.

"Hey guys, remember me. But not the sick man I've been. The guy you first meet. Remember me when I was on top. When I was happy. Please don't forget me." Tom begged grabbing Matt's hand and still holding on to John's.

"I'd never forget you. You're my best friend." John said between tears.

"Guy's I'm scared. I don't want to leave." Tom said sounding like a scared child. Then he was still. His hand stared to lose its warmth. Matt bust into a sob and cradled Tom's lifeless body. John stood up and stared to walk away. He heard Matt sobbing behind him.

"Don't you leave me Tom!" Matt screamed. John walked away from the scene crying silently. He looked up at the sky.

"Tom, I'll make sure your kids are never harmed." John said. He walked to adoption office and signed papers for Tom's kids to go to him if anything happened. That night John kept his promise. That night would change John's life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. All rights go to Steven Moffat and BBC.**

**A/N- So the last chapter was really to explain why something's going to happen. I thought that the reason why John was hopelessly lost and sad before Sherlock was because he lost someone close to him. So I think one reason why he is such good friends with Sherlock is that he kind helped him get over Tom. The last chapter was really rushed because I just wanted to get to the story. My friend helped me with this chapter and is going to be helping me with the story, so I'm giving her so credit. I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

John Watson sat in his flat, staring at a picture he never enjoyed looking at. It always brought back painful feelings of sadness and regret. It was a picture of Tom. It had been 2 years since he had died. It had the both of them at a college party. John had met Tom at a bar close to the campus. They shared almost all of the same classes and in semesters after, the same dorm. John and Tom were different in every way, but still as close as can be. John was always so focused and responsible, while Tom was a slack off and never cared about anything. Even when Tom started to get sick, he never took care of himself. When he had a job, he seemed to have always forgotten to do the huge projects for work. Which often lead to John having to baby sit Tom's kids. John was fairly good with kids, but he would never think of having any.

Whenever he saw kids, he thought of the worst mistake he had ever made. The night Tom had died, after making a promise he never should have kept, he made himself a possible guardian of Tom's children. He didn't mean to, but he was blinded by his sadness and grief. There was a little chance he would ever get them, being last on the list. Still whenever the phone rang, he got this feeling of regret. He hid the picture in his pocket as he heard his flat mate come up.

"Well that was dull." Sherlock said walking in the main room.

"What was dull?" John asked trying to hide the fact he was still trying to put the picture away, without damaging it.

"This case; why can't there be a nice serial killer to catch? I mean, look outside! It's all peaceful and nice. Disgusting." Sherlock whined as he threw himself onto his arm chair and stared at John.

"What?" John asked. Sherlock still stared at him. Obviously, Sherlock was so bored he'd been reduced to deducting John.

"Your eyes are slightly puffy and pink; you were crying. Your pocket is bulging, indicating that there is something in there that you don't want me to see. But honestly John, you know I'll find out." He said giving a smug smile.

"Right, I need to go out." He said getting up, grabbing his coat and walking down out of the flat. Sherlock sat in silence. He stared at the spot on the couch where John was sitting, then got up and went to restring his violin. 'He'll tell me eventually,' Sherlock thought, wincing slightly at the too-sharp tone of his instrument. 'He always does.'

John walked aimlessly through the streets of Westminster. He seemed to have finally calmed down a bit when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and reluctantly answered. "Hello?"

Hours passed. Sherlock walked around the room, still playing his violin. He heard the sound of jingling keys, and then the door opened. He stopped playing and listened, noticing how long it took to close the door.

"That was a rather long walk" he shouted down at John.

"Oh, yeah I had to do something." John shouted back up.

"What? What were yo-, ". Sherlock spun around and saw a sight that even he didn't see coming. Two children stood in front of him, multiple suitcases scattered around them. "No! No no no, they have to leave." He said to John.

"Well, nice to meet you too." The older girl said sounding very annoyed.

"Sherlock let me explain." John said moving closer to him. John explained the whole story about Tom and the kids.

"Let me guess, sentiment?" Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Sherlock, if they don't stay they'll go to a foster home." John said sternly. Thy both stared at each other, trying to get the upper hand. Finally Sherlock groaned and ran to the window. It was clear that John had won this battle. The children would stay.

"Well I'll just make myself comfortable" the older girl said siting down in Sherlock's armchair. She was about 15. She had short, topped, dark raven hair. She was tall for her age and had icy blue grey eye. They looked as though they could cut though even the toughest mind. She held her self very high, but into wasn't in a snotty way. It was like she the toughest and cleverest in the room. And she knew it.

"That's my chair." Sherlock said pointing his bow at this strange girl. She glanced up at him and gave a mischievous smile.

"It's very comfy; I can see why you like it. Name's Avery." She said with her back towards Sherlock, putting her feet up on the chair. Sherlock glared at her, as if already decided how he felt of this new flat mate.

"Eleanor, you can sit down." John said toward the small girl standing in the door way. The small blonde haired girl didn't budge. She was Avery's sister. She looked nothing like her. Her blond hair was curly, compared to Avery's straight, mahogany-colored hair. The only similarity was their eyes. They were both blue. Although while Avery's was an icy blue, the small girl's was a warm, sky blue.

"Ellie, she goes by Ellie" Avery whispered to John. John nodded

"Ellie, you can sit down." John said gesturing to his armchair, much more willing than Sherlock to give it up. Ellie dropped her bags and climbed on to the chair.

"Nice skull!" Avery remarked getting up to get a closer look. Sherlock swiftly stole back his chair and plucked his violin. "Real mature." She said, noticed her stolen seat. As she walked past him, she ruffled him hair. Sherlock was not pleased by is. He shook his head, as if trying to shake something out of his hair, which received a small giggle from Ellie.

"How old are you now, Ellie" John said in a soft voice.

"Thwee" she responded holding in up three fingers.

"Big now. I knew you when you were still small." John said with a smile as the child's face lit up. Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes. Avery shot him a nasty look.

"Oooh pretty" Ellie squeaked, climbing down off the chair and walking towards a jar with who knows what in it.

"Careful" John and Sherlock said together. Sherlock said it slightly harsher than John, receiving another one of Avery's glares. Ellie ran around the room, holding the jar in the air. However, her foot got caught under the edge of the rug. She tripped, bringing the jar crashing to the ground with her. Before anyone could move, Sherlock was holding Ellie, preventing her from stepping in the mess of glass and strange liquid.

"Sorry" the child said sheepishly, giving a watery smile and looking at the mess John was cleaning. Sherlock kept holding Ellie until the mess was cleared. "It's fine" he said not paying attention.

"Anything wrong up there, dears? I heard a noise." Mrs. Hudson said climbing the stairs.

"Ya we're fine Mrs. Hudson. Actually I need to talk to you." John shouted down to her.

"What is it de- O my, who's this?" she said smile at the sight of Avery and Ellie.

"This is Avery and Ellie Stone, my…. adoptive daughters. They're going to be taking the room next to mine. I'll pay the extra rent, though." John said still cleaning the foul smelling liquid on the floor.

"No, no that's alright; they don't have to pay. The poor dears, what happened?" she asked leaning down to Ellie, who was still sitting sleepily in Sherlock's lap.

"It's a long story. Right, all cleared up…. you can let go of her now Sherlock." John said noticing Sherlock still holding Ellie.

"I can't move." Sherlock said in a whisper. Ellie was curled up in his chest, sleeping soundly. Sherlock placed his hand on Ellie's silky golden hair and ran his fingers through it, somewhat enjoying the small child's warmth. John stared and raised his eyebrow. Even though she only just met him, Avery didn't take Sherlock Holmes as the type of man to cuddle with a small child.

"Oh my, Sherlock looks like you have a little friend." Mrs. Hudson laughed quietly. At that, Sherlock snapped out of his daze, pulled back his hand, and tried to get up. Ellie gripped his shirt tighter.

"No use, she is stronger than she looks, and if you do try to get her off she'll only cry." Avery said staring at the ceiling, twiddling with a pen.

"Looks like you're stuck there for the night." John laughed. "Come on help me take your bags up." John said to Avery. Sherlock sat on the floor staring at the small body in front of him. He wanted so hard to be mad at her, but couldn't find it in himself.

After a while John finally came down the stairs. He laughed at the sight of Sherlock lying on the floor with a little girl on his stomach.

"We can try to get her off." John suggested seeing Sherlock's frustrated expression

"I tried already. I didn't work. The other one was right. The older, annoying one."

"Avery?" John asked, surprised by Sherlock's harshness.

"Yes, Avery. Where is she?" He said throwing his arm in the air and looking around.

"In her new room. It is late, she's probably sleeping. Here try to stand up." John said offering his hand to Sherlock. Moving slowly, Sherlock finally stood up. He held Ellie as she clutched his shirt harder.

"Let's try to pull her off" John suggested. John gave a little tug quick triggered a whimper and a few tears to fall down Ellie's face.

"It's not going to work, John." Sherlock whined.

"Maybe just try to go to sleep. A she'll get go of you at some point" John shrugged, not wanting to push it farther. He really didn't want her to start crying. Sherlock looked shocked.

"John I can't, I ca-" Sherlock stuttered.

"I know, but I don't see what else we can do." John said patting Ellie's hand. Sherlock stormed passed John. "Don't squish her." John laughed. Sherlock turned giving John a warning glare before slamming his bedroom door.

Sherlock lay on his bed, staring at this new thing in his life. Was life always going to be like this? He looked at Ellie. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. He could see all the pain and suffering this small child has already had so early in her life. As he learned from John, She had already lost all of her family. She was alone. With already so much sadness in her life, it was a wonder how happy she was. Although she was so young, she might not even understand it yet. There was a tiny scar on her elbow. It looked to be the cause of some kind of abuse. Sherlock could read every inch of this child. Although at this age there was hardly anything to read.

Her sister on the other hand was different. He could hardly read her. The only thing he could make out was that she cared deeply for her sister. She had become so defensive when he just groaned at Ellie. Also that she was though. After all she had been through. Although he could tell that she was just always a though person. The unpaved look in her eyes. Her eyes were hard and cold, but when she looked at her sister, they seemed to soften.

Sherlock felt the breath of Ellie on his stomach. Her every breath, every heartbeat, very movement. He had never liked children, but these children where different. Ellie was fragile and little. Sherlock felt this instinctive impulse to protect her and to make her happy. It was a feeling he had never felt before. It was strange.

Avery was different. She was annoying and fantastic at the same time. He wanted to know her. He could read a person's whole life in seconds. He could figure her out. There was something about her. It almost felt as if he was looking at himself. A person so alone and lost they themselves didn't know it. She was strange and wonderful at the same time.

As he though he started to fall asleep. Suddenly he heard a tiny voice.

"Sherwock"


End file.
